


Precarious

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pyscho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi still worries about Naruto's hue





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 31 days of KakaNaru I wrote a PyschoPass fic, this is the sequel to that

Wherever were they going to go from here. In the current world. Things were just uncertain no matter what you thought. Just because you had an outline did not mean you stuck to it or stuck to it exactly. Naruto knew quite well that every day was a challenge. Not just for him but everyone else. Nothing could be taken for granted even living.

A day would could. A day could come when it all crumbled down around their ears.

But until that day, he was the investigator and they were his enforcers. They had done wrong before and currently. He was doing wrong.

“They know.” Kakashi said as he stepped from the shower. “All of them.”

“I’d be surprised if they didn’t.” Naruto snorted. He watched the water trickle down Kakashi’s chest, down his stomach to where they got absorbed by the towel. Damn.

“Well I didn’t expect it so soon.” Kakashi sighed. “I expected at least another month or so before I had to endure the looks and the teasing and getting called before a court or something.”

Now Naruto knew he was teasing. He laughed even as his hand fumbled for the bottle of cognac. Imported. Not really Kakashi’s taste but he ordered it anyway. “Pretty sure that you’re the blameless one.” He teased. “If you get called up to brass it is because of your lewdness.” He raised his gaze to Kakashi and his breath caught as the man walked to him. “And your laziness.”

“My laziness.” Kakashi mused. The towel dropped and Naruto eagerly soaked up the sight of the naked Kakashi. He had only just been given the right to touch regularly but each time felt like the first and the last. “My lewdness? Have you seen yourself?”

“No, unless you want to show me?” Naruto teased. “I can do that. Bring up a mirror… and we can watch ourselves.” He watched Kakashi’s cock twitch in interest and grinned as he continued on. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Take me from behind and watch me watch myself. Watch me watch you.” He licked his lips. A slow motion. “Watch me suck you.”

Kakashi trembled and Naruto knew he had won. “Can I ask you to place the room in lockdown?” Kakashi asked his voice low and hoarse.

“You’ll have to beg me to unlock it.” Naruto laughed before he set the bottle aside. He needed this even though he barely knew what he was doing. But once the beast in him was quelled he could do whatever he wanted.

XxX

“What colour?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto groaned. It was too early for this.

“I don’t know.” He moaned. “Check if you need to see so badly.”

“You’ll hand over a dominator to me now in my condition?” Kakashi asked and his voice shook. “You’d trust me now?”

“Are you mad at me or at you.” Naruto asked flatly. He clung to the wall on the side of the door and wished he was still asleep. “Whose colour you want to see so badly? Mine? Or yours?” Kakashi flinched and Naruto sighed. “Mine is still the colour it was when we saw each other last week. It won’t change.”

“Or you won’t let it change.” Kakashi said softly. “You won’t allow yourself to mourn.”

“No, I just have already finished mourning.” Naruto corrected. “You just can’t believe it.”

XxX

“Clear.” Kakashi’s voice was relieved and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“I told you my hue won’t cloud.” He reminded him. “I told you back then.”

“This is a relationship that raises many eyebrows. I have to be on guard for you.” Kakashi shrugged. Naruto just sighed and walked over to the mission desk.

“Division one works because I’m in charge.” He said bluntly. “My hue won’t change for something like a relationship. My beliefs allow my hue to stay the colour it has for ages.”

“The walking miracle.” Kakashi murmured as he replaced his dominator. “One day, you’ll have to tell me what happened to you. Everything.”

“Sure. When you tell me about how you became an enforcer.” He glared at Kakashi’s arched eyebrow. “The full story in your words. I don’t want a file Kakashi.”

“Well it won’t be anytime soon.” Kakashi shrugged. “Crime is up. way up.”

Naruto thought of the daily calls that called for them to be on duty around the clock and sighed. “Yeah it is.” He thought of the Sibyl system and barely stopped himself from pointing out just who the cause and cure was. It would get him nowhere. He was aware of the cracks in the system just like how the system was aware of him.

XxX

“Ever heard of possession?” Naruto asked and Kakashi jolted. This, this honestly was not the time for such a conversation. They had been sent into a bad situation. Forget the high collateral damage, Kakashi was unsure they would get out alive or with anything resembling passable hues.

“Possession?” He frowned as he looked back at the man who held his ‘leash’ his lover and the man that confused him plenty. Uzumaki Naruto.

“Yes.” Naruto said softly.

“Two souls one body?” Kakashi questioned. He heard the gunfire ahead and cursed that such old weapons were actually in play.

His answer got a laugh from his lover. “Not exactly. Not what we’re talking about here. But you are sort of close.” Naruto murmured. “Kakashi. I swear I’ll get you out of here.”

“You mean we right.” Kakashi responded. His body was tight with fear. He had lost the enforcers under his care. He had lost family. He was not going to lose Naruto.

“We.” Naruto looked sad. “I don’t know about that Kakashi.” His eyes, the eyes Kakashi had fallen for from the very beginning. The large pools of blue, turned into thin slits. Like cat eyes.

“What?” He breathed as blue became red and the curious face marks he had put down as possible torture or even abuse reddened and grew wider. “What’s this?”

“Rage.” Naruto said softly and even his lips had changed. Kakashi watched as fangs grew.

“What is this.” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” Naruto responded Kakashi had the feeling he was going to say more but the ceiling above them shook bringing dust on their heads.

XxX

“Is that why your hue is clear?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto’s head shot up from where it had been resting on Kakashi’s chest as the man lay on the hospital bed.

“I fought with it for a long time.” Naruto admitted softly. “And when I accepted it, everything changed. It’s part of me.”

“What is it?” Kakashi asked and Naruto played with the man’s fingers as he thought of an answer.

“It’s me.” He replied softly. “It’s me and it’s something untamed and something you can’t explain.” Kakashi’s hand untangled from his and reached up shakily to touch Naruto’s cheek.

“Then I love that part of you too.” Kakashi whispered.


End file.
